


Cavalier

by lzclotho



Series: SQ tumblr one-shots [21]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dog - Freeform, F/F, Humor, Jealousy, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 23:24:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzclotho/pseuds/lzclotho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt Fic: Anonymous asked: Regina gets a dog... Emma gets jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cavalier

**Author's Note:**

> I've written Emma jealous of a dog scenes in "Finding Common Ground" and "Food for Thought" with ParadoxalPoised in our Encounters series. But I came up with something just for you. Here is your fun and amusing (I hope) holiday treat, anon. Enjoy!

 

"What is that?" Emma halted upon entering the room, staring at Regina as if she had never seen her before. This amused Regina because she and Emma have actually been seeing a lot of each other lately. She smirked.

"I picked it up today." Regina patted her lap. "Don't you think it suits me?" she said, still looking at Emma as she stroked the softness.

Emma stepped forward. There was a growl and Regina raised her eyebrow at Emma.

"Does it have to be in the bed?"

"Where else would you have me put it?"

"On the floor."

"But then I would be defenseless, dear," Regina said. "Not to mention naked." She continued stroking her lap.

Emma took another step forward. The action brought a deeper growl. Scowling, Emma tossed both hands out to her sides. "C'mon, Regina."

"If you keep growling like that, perhaps I should put you on the floor," Regina replied, still smirking.

"I'm not the one growling. I'm scowling. There's a difference. And it's cold. And I want in my own bed."

Regina twitched her lips, holding back the laughter, just barely. "Then come here and offer your hand for a kiss."

"I'll lose it," Emma refused. "C'mon, Regina, just take it off."

"Why?"

"Because I'd rather be the one in your lap, not the dog," Emma admitted finally.

"Would you let me rub your belly, too, Emma?"

"Hell, yes." Emma exhaled a lengthy breath. "Just get rid of the dog."

"It's not a mere dog, she is a Cavalier King Charles Spaniel. "Regina lifted the brown and white dog from her lap and set it on the floor.

"Cavalier, huh?" Emma slid into the sheets on the far side of the bed, easing herself over Regina and holding her weight on her arms. "King…Just like the queen you are, huh?" She leaned forward, and Regina's smirk shifted to a smile.

"Just so, darling," Regina replied.

Emma's eyes closed as she surged forward to meet Regina's lips in a kiss. "Oof!"

The mattress had shifted, and the dog bounced up, planting its paws in the middle of Emma's back, lifting high to lick at Regina's face.

Regina's laughter filled the room as she stroked the back of the dog's ears with one hand and slid her fingers through Emma's hair with the other. Emma buried her face in the sheets over Regina's lap.

###


End file.
